The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a control system mounting arrangement for an agricultural implement.
Generally, fertilizer application implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These fertilizer application implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a path for fertilizer deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil, thereby enabling injection nozzles (e.g., positioned behind the openers) to deposit fertilizer at a desired depth beneath the soil surface. In certain embodiments, the implement may include knives (e.g., positioned behind the openers), instead of injection nozzles, to flow the liquid fertilizer into respective trenches formed by the openers and the knives. Using such implements, fertilizer may be distributed throughout a field, either before or after planting, to facilitate enhanced crop development.
A fertilizer application implement may include a storage tank to house a flowable agricultural product for distribution throughout a field. A pump may direct the flowable agricultural product from the storage tank to the injection nozzles or knives. Typically, control systems used to control application of the flowable agricultural product are located near the pump. Certain flowable agricultural products, such as fertilizer, may be corrosive to components of the agricultural implement. Improper fittings or leaks in conduits carrying fertilizer may cause the fertilizer to contact the control system located near the pump. Unfortunately, fertilizer that contacts the control system may corrode components within the control system, thereby reducing the longevity of the control system.